phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Rollercoaster
With Mom at the grocery store, Phineas and Ferb decide to build a huge roller coaster spreading all around Danville. With loopy-loops and turn drops, the roller coaster is truly amazing! Candace tries to bust them to Mom, but she keeps missing by just a second. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from trying to reverse the rotation of the Earth. Firsts File:State Fair coaster 2.jpg|First inspiration. File:We're gonna build a rollercoaster.jpg|"I know what we're going to do today! We're gonna build a rollercoaster!" File:The first Big Idea.jpg|Drawing up plans for the first Big Idea. File:The first load.jpg|The first load. File:Hearts in her eyes.png|"Hey, Phineas." (First indication of Isabella's crush on Phineas.) File:First Where's Perry.jpg|"Hey, where's Perry?" File:Entrance to his lair.jpg|Agent P enters his lair. File:First briefing.jpg|First mission briefing with Major Monogram. File:Platypus car.jpg|Agent P's hoverjet. File:Aren't you a little young - panoramic.jpg|"Aren't you a little young to be a rollercoaster enigineer?" File:Ginger and Katie in the crowd.jpg|Ginger and Katie's "early bird" cameo. File:Wrench fight.jpg|Fight between Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Hey_Ferb.png|Ferb hammering Rollercoaster01.jpg Rollercoaster02.jpg Rollercoaster03.jpg Rollercoaster04.jpg Rollercoaster05.jpg Rollercoaster06.jpg Rollercoaster07.jpg Rollercoaster08.jpg Rollercoaster09.jpg Rollercoaster11.jpg Rollercoaster12.jpg Rollercoaster13.jpg Rollercoaster14.jpg Rollercoaster15.jpg Rollercoaster17.jpg Rollercoaster18.jpg Rollercoaster19.jpg Rollercoaster21.jpg Rollercoaster24.jpg Rollercoaster26.jpg Rollercoaster27.jpg Rollercoaster28.jpg Rollercoaster30.jpg Rollercoaster31.jpg Rollercoaster32.jpg Rollercoaster33.jpg Rollercoaster34.jpg Rollercoaster35.jpg Rollercoaster36.jpg Rollercoaster38.jpg Rollercoaster39.jpg Rollercoaster40.jpg Rollercoaster41.jpg Rollercoaster42.jpg Rollercoaster43.jpg Rollercoaster44.jpg Rollercoaster45.jpg Rollercoaster46.jpg Rollercoaster47.jpg Rollercoaster48.jpg Rollercoaster49.jpg Dr. Doofenshmirtz's scheme File:Perry trapped.jpg|Perry in Doofenshmirtz's trap. File:Introducing the Magnetism Magnifier.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz introductes his Magnetism Magnifier File:Retractable roof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated HQ roof retracts. File:Eastern seaboard with tinfoil.jpg|The eastern seaboard is covered with tinfoil. File:Eastern seaboard.jpg|...and after the tinfoil is gone. File:Well, that didn't work.jpg|"Well, that didn't work." File:Separating magnet and Magnifier.jpg|Trying to separate the magnet and Magnifier File:Helicopter lifts magnet.jpg|Agent P fires a grapling hook at a passing helicopter. File:Tinfoil strikes DEI building.jpg|"You did it! You saved us, Perry the Platypus!" (wham) File:Latching onto rollercoaster.jpg|Latching onto the rollercoaster File:Flying rollercoaster.jpg|The helicopter flies away with the coaster Rollercoaster50.jpg Rollercoaster51.jpg Rollercoaster52.jpg Rollercoaster53.jpg Rollercoaster55.jpg Rollercoaster56.jpg Rollercoaster57.jpg Rollercoaster59.jpg Rollercoaster60.jpg The roller coaster File:Flier.jpg|Advertising the coaster. File:Coolest coaster ever.jpg|The Coolest Coaster Ever! File:View from the top.jpg|View from the top of the lift. File:Coaster twists and turns.jpg|Just a small portion of the ride. File:Rubber snakes.jpg|"Relax, they're just rubber." File:Mud bucket.jpg|The mud bucket. File:Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah.jpg|"Here comes the 'Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah'!" File:Caught on Statue of Liberty.jpg|Visiting New York City. Mr Slushy Burger first appear.png|Anyone want fries? File:Croissant.jpg|Croissant? File:Satellite.jpg|Candace could be in charge. File:Kids fall to earth.jpg|Falling to Earth. File:End of the ride.jpg|End of the ride. ::::::For more pictures of the coaster, see Coolest Coaster Ever. Candace the vigilant File:What if.jpg|"What if a satellite crashes into the house?" File:What are you doing.jpg|"What are you doing?" File:I'm in charge, conditionally.jpg|"I'm in charge, conditionally!" File:I'm watching you.jpg|"I'm watching you!" File:You're going down!.jpg|"You are going down. Down, down, down! D-O-W-N, down." File:Is Phineas home.jpg|Isabella tries to find out if Phineas is home. File:Stunning lack of monkeys.jpg|"And when I came home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys." File:They're building it and it's huge.jpg|Continuing to plead her case. File:CCE now open.jpg|Candace sees the flier. File:Yell at some cheese.jpg|"I'll be in the dairy section if you want to come yell at some cheese or anything." File:It's not possible.jpg|"It's not possible!" File:I've got frozens.jpg|"I've got frozens." File:Let's go home now!.jpg|"Let's go home, now!" File:I worry about you sometimes.jpg|"I worry about you sometimes, Candace." File:Are you happy now, Candace.jpg|"Are you happy now, Candace?" File:Moment of triumph.jpg|Candace's moment of triumph. File:Presenting the evidence.jpg|Candace proudly shows her mom the evidence. File:But but but but but.jpg|The boys are there! Ferb's contributions File:Do you like it.jpg|"Do you like it?" File:Bonk.jpg|Ferb's sledgehammer bonks him on the nose. File:Firing rivets.jpg|A rivet gun is a better tool. File:Rollercoaster construction discussion.jpg|The boys take a moment to discuss a section of their rollercoaster. File:Track layer.jpg|Track-laying. File:The coaster is now open.jpg|Limited number of audience members allowed. File:Emcee Ferb.jpg|Testing the microphone. File:Ferb provides the light show.jpg|Light show at coaster unveiling. File:Ferb pulls down the curtain.jpg|Ferb unveils the coaster. File:Smell the peanut butter.jpg|"Oh, man! I could smell the peanut butter!" (Ferb burped after the ride was finished) To return to " " and read the full episode summary, click here. Rollercoaster